At This Very Moment
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Nico di Angelo just doesn't like Valentines Day.


**Cheesy and stupid fic is cheesy and stupid, I would suggest not reading this because I threw it together in an hour and didn't read it over because I suck, but you can do as you please.**

"Percy, for the last time, I don't want anything."

Percy pouted softly, looking up from where he laid out on the grass. Nico peered at him over his book with deep brown eyes that where both amused and annoyed.

"You have to want something!" Percy said, grabbing his ankle and shaking it.

"No I don't. It's just a stupid holiday." Nico grumbled, avoiding his eyes and looked down at his book.

"A stupid holiday? It's the holiday of romance, of lovers and sweethearts and couples, full of sex and candy hearts and flowers and sex and chocolates and crappy stuffed animals and the color red and sex and paper hearts and sex and-"

"You're not gonna get over the whole not having sex thing until we actually do it, aren't you?"

"I'm just saying, Valentine's Day is pretty romantic time to get it on." Percy said, smiling innocently.

"Soon." Nico assured his boyfriend.

"YAY!" Percy said. "And with that in mind-"

Nico interrupted his boyfriend. "I just don't want anything."

Percy sat up on his elbows, frowning. "But why?"

"I just don't like Valentine's day."

Percy sky rocketed up like someone had burned him, he stood on his feet, looking down at Nico. "Don't like Valentine's day? Who doesn't like Valentine 's Day?!"

"Me." Nico said with a offhanded shrug. "I'm sure there's other people who don't like Valentine's Day, Percy."

"No there isn't."

"Valentines isn't that great."

"Am I gonna have to hold like, an intervention for you or something?" Percy asked, settling down on his knees by his boyfriend.

Nico grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him forwards so he was on his stomach across his lap, Percy turned his head, chin resting on Nico's thigh to look up at the Son of Hades.

"Nico-"

"I'm reading, shut up and look handsome."

Percy chuckled and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Nico's warm thigh. He could do with a little nap.

Nico was so getting the full cheesy Valentine 's Day treatment.

…

Like Nico had wanted Percy didn't give him anything on the morning of Valentine's day, they walked around camp with the few happy couples left at camp. They had a private picnic in Percy's cabin, they played a round of basketball, they built a snowman, they sharpened their swords in the armory, they had some hot chocolate with Jason and Piper, and they sent Iris messages to Hazel and Percy's mother.

Percy pretended like it just another day, but by around three o'clock Nico noticed that his boyfriend was slightly put out about not celebrating the holiday of love. He sat on the porch of his cabin, watching as Jason and Piper ate heart shaped chocolates as they walked past his cabin, giggling and kissing, Piper had a red rose in her hair, and had a big red car hanging out of her pocket. He watched as a blushing Travis gave his girlfriend a heart shaped box of chocolates and little silver wrapped present. He watched as a blushing Marshall went up to Mitchell and slipped something into his hand before running off to hide in his cabin. Percy had sighed and turned away from them all, before putting on a smile and suggesting a trip to the stables to visit Blackjack.

At dinner, and yes, all the food was Valentine's Day themed; Piper sat across from them with Jason, a frown on her face.

"You didn't give each other anything?" Piper asked Percy.

"Nico doesn't like Valentine's Day." Was Percy's answered, he let out another one of those saddened sighs and sipped at his blue cheery coke.

"Why don't you like Valentine's day, Nico?" Piper demanded.

"I just….don't." Nico said lamely, he avoided Jason's understanding blue eyes and stared down at the heart shaped apple pieces on his plate.

Jason gave Piper a look and she dropped it, letting out a frustrated sigh before putting on a smile and trying to change the conversation around to something not Valentine's day related.

….

By the time he and Percy were heading back to the Poseidon cabin, the guilt had become too much for him to handle.

"I'm sorry." Nico said, as Percy held the door open for him like the gentlemen the adorable idiot was. Percy looked at him, his eyes glossy like had just came out of a deep though.

"Mmm?" Percy hummed.

"I know how much you like Valentine 's Day, I should have let you do whatever you wanted." Nico said, biting his lip, he avoided Percy's eyes, feeling slightly ashamed of himself, he had been selfish, putting his feelings before Percy's, especially on a day like today.

Percy frowned as he closed the door behind them, "Relationships are about compromises." He said finally said, breaking the silence they had been sitting in for the last few minutes.

"Right, so I should have-"

"Nico, sea, you hardly ever ask me for anything. Honestly, you're a little too content sometimes. I didn't really mind not celebrating this year." He ran a hand threw Nico's shortened black hair, making the Italian look up at him. "If anything, I've been wondering why you don't like the holiday."

Nico seemed conflicted for a moment. "I uh…did Jason ever tell you about Croatia?" he finally said.

"Croatia? No, nothing except that you two went to go get the scepter." Percy scooted back on the bed so his back was up against the wall, but Nico stayed where he was, picking at his nails nervously.

"I guess it really isn't a big deal anymore," Nico muttered, though he seemed to be talking more to himself then to Percy. "I just can't seem to let it go." Nico sighed. "When you and Annabeth were in Tartarus, Jason and I went to Croatia….and we met Cupid." Nico chewed on his lips; Percy reached out to stroke the back of Nico's neck in an attempt at comfort. "Cupid forced me out of in front of Jason and he made me admit my feelings for you. And I guess…." Nico trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"So you don't like Valentine's day because Cupid's a dick?" Percy said after a moment.

"No-I mean he kinda was-but that's not what I mean, I…." Nico swallowed the lump in his throat. "When I think 'Valentine's Day' I think 'Cupid' and when I think Cupid I think about…what it felt like when I had a crush on you and you didn't know about it."

Percy couldn't help himself, he actually perked up in anticipation, Nico never talked about his feelings for Percy before they had gotten together, Nico had said it hadn't mattered anymore, but Percy knew it wasn't something you could brush off, Nico had been so angry and so depressed and so afraid of so many things and kind of…Percy suspected suicidal.

"I just-"Nico's voice cracked. "It's so stupid but I just can't help thinking about how I felt and it makes me scared because I don't wanna be like that a-a-again, I wa-wanna be hap-happy, and I'm scared I'll get depressed again and you'll think I'm a freak and and –" Nico's voice broke and he stopped talking all together, his shoulder shaking.

Percy sat up and slipped up next to Nico, wrapping an arm around Nico's thin shoulders.

"Hey hey, Nico it's okay." He whispered, he wiped a single tear off of Nico's flushed cheeks. "Don't cry, babe, okay?" Percy specifically used the pet name 'babe' because Nico detested the nickname and he hopped it would get his attention.

"Don't call me babe."

"Don't tell me what to do, di Angelo." They both chuckled softly and Nico turned to look at Percy, his eyes sad and tear filled.

"I love you." Nico whispered.

Percy's face softened. "I love you too, Nico."

Percy kissed him softly. "I want you to always be able to tell me how you feel." The son of Poseidon hugged him gently and rested his head on top of Nico's head.

"I liked talking to you about it." Nico muttered.

"And I liked hearing about it. Well….I liked being there for you. I don't like the depression, I kind of wanna suck it out of your ear and beat it to death with a club, but since listening is all I can really do…"

"You're so weird Percy."

"I take that as a compliment." Percy said proudly.

"Weirdo."

Percy stuck out his tongue at him. "Can I give you something?"

"What?" Nico asked, the boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his boyfriend. "I said I didn't want anything."

"Nico di Angelo, when in my entire life have I ever done what I'm told?" Percy asked seriously.

Nico paused. "I see your point. Continue."

Percy ducked under the bed and came out with a little purple box. Nico stared at it uneasily. "What's that?"

"Something cheesy and stupid." Percy sang with a grin. Nico rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips, he felt his stomach squirm happily, and he loved making Nico smile. It hurt him to think of all that time Nico had spent pinning and hurting over him, so he tried to make him smile, tried to make him happy, as much as he could.

"Oh so it's just like you." Nico responded smartly.

"Yeah, so you're bound to love it." Percy teased, tickling the side of Nico's neck. Nico slapped his hand away with a pout.

"…..Shut up Jackson."

Percy handed Nico the gift and the Son of Hades opened it to see a silver bracelet of all things resting on a small bed of cotton. He took it out, and a little charm tangled in between two flat nameplates, in a thin cursive script in sea green was _Nico _and in a black that matched the shadows in the corner of the room was _Percy. _THE charm was a skull on top of a wave.

Nico flushed. "Cheesy." He admitted, he looked up at Percy and held it out. "Put it on me, stupid."

"Baby you turn me on with your sexy words." Percy said, doing a little hip thrust. He took the bracelet in his hands and put it on Nico's thin white wrist. Nico leaned forward and kissed Percy on the lips. The sea prince expected Nico to pull away then, maybe shoot him one of his cute shy little smiles and then request they cuddle. What he hadn't expected was for Nico to push him down on the bed and crawl into his lap, lips turning hot and impatient.

"Nico?" Percy muttered in surprise when Nico started nipping at his neck.

Nico grabbed Percy by the shoulders and then flipped them so he was under his boyfriend, he licked his red bitten lips nervously, he slipped his hands under Percy's shirt and ran his hands down his back. He tugged Percy down so his ear.

"Percy." He sang. "It's time to unwrap your gift."

"Really?" Percy said, excitement taking over every organ of his body, literally e_very _organ. He twitched excitedly in his pants, his mind consumed with hormones and eagerness.

"Really." Nico purred.

"Right now?" Percy checked.

"Right now." Nico assured him.

"At this very moment?" Percy asked breathlessly.

"At this very moment unless you don't hurry the fuck up and take your clothes off." Nico said impatiently.

Percy had never gotten undressed quicker in his entire life.

He fucking loved Valentine's Day.

….

Unknown to them, a god watched them from banisters on the ceiling. His invisible white wings twittered in smugness as he watched Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson curled up into bed together, arms around on another, giggling softly at their previous actions.

Yes, kids, love makes you sad sometimes, but with patience, it'll eventually give you the person you always deserved.

**Happy Valentines Day my little ducklings,**

**With even more Love than usual,**

**Sarah**


End file.
